Fun In The Tub
by DesireeVonWolf
Summary: Working in a factory is harder than anybody realizes, and Honeydew is out for the night. Xephos decides to take full advantage of the hot tub. Fortunately for him, Lalna seems to have the same idea. Yogscast pwp yaoi Xephos LividCoffee


The sign told him that no men were allowed, and he chuckled at the memory of when it had been put up, but he ignored it anyway and slipped into the soothing water of the hot tub. Thankfully Honeydew was out digging a hole or killing pigs or something of the like. He had the penthouse to himself for a while. He closed his eyes and let the hot water wash away his stress and woes. He didn't notice the footsteps until someone was standing just outside the hot tub.

"H-Honeydew, I can explai- Oh, it's just you Lalna". Lalna blushed slightly at Xephos' nakedness.

"Do you mind if I join you?", he asked awkwardly shifting on the spot.

"Go ahead", he gestured to the rest of the hot tub, "it's not like there isn't any room or anything". He looked away as Lalna started to undress, he allowed his friend his privacy until he slipped into the water across from him. Lalna relaxed and tried to stretch out fully in the hot tub, which would have been possible if there wasn't another person in it with him.

"Sorry", he mumbled as he brushed against Xephos' upper thigh near a rather dangerously high place and quickly pulled his legs against himself.

Lalna jumped slightly when Xephos did the same back to him, but instead of pulling away with an apology, the spaceman began to rub his inner thigh, almost reaching near his most private parts with every stroke. Lalna blushed even more as the administrations continued, and he felt himself go hard.

"Xephos I...", and suddenly Xephos' leg was replaced be a hand that slowly moved to his half hard dick.

"It's fine Lalna, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine", he said half jokily and half serious at the same time. Lalna smiled at the familiarity of the statement before Xephos lightly squeezed his cock. Again and again he stroked and pumped him, occasionally stopping at the head to rub the slit. Lalna gasped again and again with every movement, loving the way the heat of the water amplified every sensation. He panted heavily into the crook of Xephos' neck. Lalna got slightly worried as he got harder, he'd never done this before, would Xephos' want something back?

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you", Xephos whispered after seemingly reading his mind, "stand up". Lalna blushed even harder than before and stood up. He was embarrassed, he could feel Xephos' eyes on somewhere that wasn't often seen by other people, and the contrast of the cold air against his aching dick only proved to make him harder. A second later, Xephos stood up too and pushed Lalna's torso over the wide side of the hot top before lifting his legs up too so that he was on his hands and knees.

Lalna shivered in anticipation that was also slight dread. He didn't know what he was doing. This wasn't some machine he could build, this was a real person, this was Xephos. The man he had been watching for a while now with lust filled eyes, but now that he was finally doing it...

Hands tightly grabbed his hips and he felt something wet at his entrance. Was that Xephos'..? Oh god, wasn't he meant to be prepared? Was this going to hurt, was this-

No, this was just Xephos' tongue. Oh god, it was Xephos' _tongue_. It felt so _good_. The wet muscle stoked up and down his sphincter that puckered slightly from the cold when Xephos blew lightly on it. The tongue began to circle the hole and trail down his inner thigh before returning again. It was even dipped fully into him a good couple times. These times pulled a loud groan from him. Then Xephos removed his hand and slapped his ass very lightly, but it still hurt a little from the moisture that lingered in his skin.

The brief pain caused Lalna to gasp and clutch harder at the outer edge of the hot top. His face was red and sweating, and he was beginning to lose feeling in his limbs. All his attention was on the heat between his legs and Xephos' fingers as they began to stroke his twitching entrance.

"Xephos...please, please umph" Lalna's lust induced begging was muffled as three long and elegant fingers were shoved roughly, yet gently into his mouth. Despite being new to this, he knew exactly what to do without instruction, and hastened to lick and suck the fingers. He wanted Xephos inside of him. He wanted Xephos inside of him now.

"Patience now", was whispered into his hear by his new lover, "we don't want anyone to walk in on us like this". Lalna could have laughed, there was no way he would be able to keep quiet, he'd wanted this too long and the sexual tension had become so great between them.

He could hear the sloshing sound of water once again from Xephos, who was still just below waist high in the hot tub, and the fingers were taken from his mouth after being sufficiently lathered in saliva. Lalna tensed instinctively as he felt fingers at his entrance once more, but he was calmed by a hand lightly stroking his lower black. A finger finally pushed into him, it felt wrong, and his body instantly reacted against it, but it also felt like everything he'd wanted since the creation of Honeydew Inc., so he forced himself to relax and breathe. Xephos seemed to appreciate this and added another finger. This time it hurt. Not much, but enough to make him wiggle his hips slightly against his will.

"Shhh Lalna, it'll feel good soon, I promise", he began to scissor his fingers and pushed them in and out slightly, stretching out Lalna's inner walls. It wasn't until a third finger was added that a real, loud and pleasurable reaction came from the scientist. It still hurt, and the lubricant that was saliva had dried from his hands, but he had gotten deeper than anything before and it caused something inside of him to have an immediate reaction. Pain mixed with the pleasure and seemed to cloud his vision for a brief moment.

That is, until Xephos' fingers began to hit that one spot head on with every movement of his hand. Then he went blind and could see nothing but bright lights of pleasure. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but they closed by themselves in the purist of ecstasy.

He didn't realise he was screaming until Xephos shifted, keeping his fingers inside him, to pick up a piece of material. It was Xephos' shirt, he realised as it was twisted up and pushed into his mouth with Xephos' free hand. It didn't muffle his screams much, but it was better than nothing.

Through his haze, he faintly heard an apology from Xephos, before his lower spine was shocked. It was more shock than pain, and it cleared his mind and it took him a few minutes. His eyes were open in shock and tears streamed down his cheeks from both surprise and past pleasure. Was his hand...?

"It's all the way in", Xephos seemed to whisper to himself, "my fist, it's all the way in". They seemed to stay that way, unmoving for several minutes until Lalna, who was still hard and aching with pleasure got impatient and pushed back onto the fist. The movement seemed to wake Xephos from his temporary stupor and he pulled back his hand slightly. It wasn't easy and was met with much resistance, but it was obvious by the way that pre cum was seeping from Lalna's dick that he was enjoying the friction that reached everywhere inside him.

Xephos pushed his fist forward again and he had to grip Lalna's upper thigh tightly to stop him from tumbling onto the floor of the pent house. Lalna had to remind himself to breathe, but it was hard. Xephos' fist was pushing in and out of him at a regular pace now, and he decided instantly that it was worth any pain that it had brought. It felt so good. He was reaching his limit, but he wanted more. He wanted a more intimate part of Xephos inside of him. He wanted to truly be together with him. He wanted to explode with Xephos flooding him with his seed, he wanted to feel Xephos' hand on his aching cock, he wanted to feel Xephos whisper into his ear and breath into his neck.

"Ah...I-I want-", even without a real formation of words, his new lover seemed to understand. The fist was suddenly removed with some pain, before he was flipped so that only his upper back rested on the edge of the hot tub while his legs were wrapped around Xephos' waist. The spaceman wasted no time before pushing himself fully into him. It caused no pain, and he wasn't as long, nor as thick as his fist, but he was so much hotter. The warmth filled him in a way that nothing else could. Lalna bucked his hips impatiently to finally make him move. He did.

He moved faster and harder, yet more steadily than his fist had. Every thrust hit his prostate dead on and his back arched upwards into his lover that was now murmuring into his ear. Lalna's dick was being rubbed pleasurably in between both of their naked abdomens. The pleasure reached a new height when one of Xephos' hands moved from their place holding up Lalna's hips to stroke his erection to completion. Lalna reached his completion just as he'd wanted to. With his lover filling him.

Xephos spilled inside of him after a few final frantic thrusts. They stayed that was with Xephos still inside for several moments before the spaceman decided that he no longer had the energy to hold up more than his own body. Lalna sunk into the hot tub with a pleasant sigh as Xephos stood to get dressed once more. No words were spoken, they didn't need to be. The most physical communication that was passed after that was a small kiss from Xephos and a shared wide eyed glance when they saw a pickaxe near the door that hadn't been there before. Obviously they hadn't been as quiet as they had hoped.


End file.
